


Locksley Tales

by ZuryWatson



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Introspection, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuryWatson/pseuds/ZuryWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se il finale di stagione non vi ha soddisfatto, siete nel posto giusto.<br/>Le morti che abbiamo visto nella 3x12 e nella 3x13 non si sono mai verificate, Re Riccardo è rimpatriato e ha rimesso in sesto ogni cosa. Nottingham è stata distrutta ma il suo destino è di essere ricostruita. Robin, Archer e Guy amministrano Locksley non smettendo per questo di aiutare chi ha bisogno e in tale contesto si inserisce Kaelee, una giovane donna arrivata da un villaggio vicino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Alba della Speranza

                                                                 

 

 

_Premessa_  
Isabella Thornton, – nata Gisborne – fatta prigioniera nelle segrete del Castello di Nottingham, ricevette la visita di suo fratello maggiore, Guy – da poco alleatosi con Robin Hood nella lotta contro lo Sceriffo Vaisey di Nottingham e Isabella stessa e con il quale aveva scoperto di condividere un fratello, divenuto il punto d'unione tra i due da anni nemici in armi e in amore.  
Guy si presentò a lei recando con sé una fiala di veleno che in prima battuta pensò di lasciare a sua sorella, condannata a morte certa, per risparmiarle la sofferenza e l'umiliazione di un'esecuzione pubblica. In Guy, nonostante da tempo avesse assunto gli atteggiamenti tipici di un tiranno, risiedeva ancora quella piccola e fievole luce di umanità e bontà – ereditata da sua madre, Ghislaine – che la sola Lady Marian aveva intravisto prima di tutti pur non ricambiando i sentimenti di lui e preferendogli Robin. Ripensandoci, però, Gisborne si rese conto – avendo avuto modo di sperimentarla sulla propria pelle – della cattiveria di Isabella, la aveva tentato di uccidere sia lui che Robin Hood, approfittando della collaborazione di Archer – il quale aveva erroneamente creduto di potersi arricchire alleandosi con Isabella – perciò decise infine di non fidarsi di sua sorella, immaginando che avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di fuggire e vendicarsi.  
Così, entrato nella cella dove era stata rinchiusa sua sorella, la costrinse, non senza soffrirne lui stesso, ad assumere il veleno dopo aver avuto con lei un breve dialogo; in questo modo Gisborne pose fine alla vita di Isabella Thornton, scampando lui stesso alla morte, come avrebbe scoperto poco più tardi.  
Uccidendo Isabella, infatti, a sua insaputa Guy mandò a monte non soltanto la vendetta di lei contro gli uomini che avevano cercato per anni di sottometterla, – indiziando con l'assassinio di suo marito, Thornton, e intendendo proseguire con l'uccisione di Guy, il quale l'aveva ceduta in sposa per denaro quando aveva soltanto tredici anni – ma anche i piani di Vaisey, lo Sceriffo che Guy aveva creduto di aver ucciso e che era invece sopravvissuto, fingendosi morto, e intendeva riprendersi il titolo di Sceriffo della città, sterminando i traditori e l'intera banda di Robin Hood.  
Guy, intanto, promise a se stesso che quella di Isabella sarebbe stata l'ultima uccisione per mano sua – tra i molti cittadini innocenti, sulla sua coscienza gravava anche il peso della morte di Lady Marian – e che avrebbe fatto ricorso alle armi solo se strettamente necessario, decisione questa che collimava perfettamente con gli ideali di Robin Hood e della sua banda; ragion per cui, comunque fossero andate le cose, Guy decise che si sarebbe unito alla banda di fuorilegge se Robin glielo avesse permesso.  
Robin Hood, messo al corrente di quanto accaduto a Isabella, cambiò definitivamente opinione su Guy e insieme a lui, saputo anche del ritorno di Vaisey, decise di organizzare la difesa contro l'assedio da parte dello Sceriffo e la sua armata.  
Dal momento che Vaisey aveva dimostrato di essere in possesso del cosiddetto fuoco greco, la banda pensò che l'uomo dovesse avere, tra le mura del Castello, una scorta degli elementi che servivano a prepararlo, così, con l'aiuto di Archer – che era un esperto di alchimia – Tuck scoprì come procurarsi quell'arma tanto potente e si mise all'opera affinché si potesse cacciare definitivamente Vaisey dall'intera Contea di Nottingham.  
Nel mentre, un'esplosione attirò l'attenzione di Guy che, istintivamente volle muoversi in direzione del trambusto.  
L'ex Sceriffo e i suoi uomini volevano, infatti, introdursi nel Castello attraverso il passaggio segreto che, solo poche ore prima, aveva quasi ucciso Robin, Guy e Much grazie ad una trappola architettata da Isabella e messa in atto da Archer – poi ravvedutosi e tornato a collaborare con Robin e Guy, che l'avevano salvato da morte certa a York solo qualche giorno prima.  
Robin, volendo seguire Gisborne, lasciò il comando a Tuck e Little John per andare incontro a Vaisey ed i suoi uomini insieme anche ad Archer.  
Lo scontro si rivelò inevitabile e feroce e sia Robin che Guy rimasero feriti; nonostante fossero in minoranza, però, riuscirono a respingere i nemici quel tanto che bastava per tornare indietro, avvisare Little John e Tuck e radunare tutti in modo tale da avere il via libera: mentre l'ex Sceriffo – intenzionato a uccidere tutti e tornato subito con più uomini ancora – passava letteralmente sotto gli occhi della banda e della popolazione – nascostisi in un tunnel secondario – per infilarsi nel Castello, Robin guidò tutti fuori, salvandol l'intera popolazione dall'imminente esplosione causata dal fuoco greco che Tuck aveva preparato e che attendeva solo di essere innescata.  
Successivamente, infatti, Robin e Archer fecero velocemente ritorno al Castello per scoccare una freccia infuocata contro uno dei barili predisposti dal frate: il tempo di qualche attimo ed il Castello esplose uccidendo una volta per tutte Vaisey e i suoi.  
  
_Introduzione_  
A causa della violenta esplosione che aveva segnato la fine della tirannia di Vaisey, Nottingham era completamente distrutta, – ad eccezione delle solide mura che la circondavano – e i suoi cittadini erano stati costretti a stabilirsi tra Locksley e i villaggi vicini; questo però non aveva scoraggiato nessuno, tant'è che la volontà di veder rinascere Nottingham libera dalle angherie di uno Sceriffo che mirava soltanto al potere e al denaro, era palpabile; tanto più perché Re Riccardo I era finalmente rientrato in patria e aveva iniziato a ripristinare ordine e giustizia spodestando e diseredando suo fratello, il Principe Giovanni.  
I fuorilegge come Robin Hood e la sua banda poterono quindi tornare ad essere uomini liberi e da tutti considerati eroi.  
Dopo i grandi festeggiamenti per l'inizio di quello che si prospettava un periodo di pace, serenità e ricchezza, tutti i fuorilegge della banda di Robin Hood tornarono ad abitare le rispettive abitazioni che erano state loro confiscate e ritrovarono, in questo modo, l'equilibrio che era venuto a mancare anni addietro.  
Nonostante le cose fossero nettamente migliorate rispetto agli anni di terrore appena trascorsi, però, Robin, Allan, Little John, Tuck, Much, Kate, Archer e Guy – tutti membri della vecchia banda – non smisero di fare del bene a chi più ne aveva bisogno, cominciando da chi, tra loro, non aveva una casa da abitare.  
Guy restituì volentieri a Robin le terre che gli appartenevano per diritto, a Locksley, anche se l'arciere aveva espresso la volontà di amministrare i suoi possedimenti insieme a lui ed Archer.  
Robin iniziò a considerare sia Guy e che Archer come suoi fratelli e li coinvolse pienamente in ogni sua attività, sostenendoli e impegnandosi a recuperare il tempo perduto durante gli anni di separazione; inoltre era molto affezionato a tutti i componenti della sua banda – preoccupandosi per ognuno di loro in ogni modo possibile – e in particolare nutriva un forte sentimento nei confronti della bella Kate. Pur avendo creduto di amarla, il tempo trascorso accanto a Gisborne, in attesa che quest'ultimo si riprendesse dalle ferite subìte nello scontro con Vaisey, gli aveva dato modo di riflettere e aveva capito, così, di non essere ancora riuscito a separarsi dal ricordo dell'amore provato per Marian, morta l'anno precedente per mano dello stesso Gisborne.  
Perciò ritenne giusto mettere in chiaro la situazione con Kate – la quale soffrì molto per questo, pur scegliendo infine di restare fedele al gruppo nonostante il terremoto emotivo, perché le ragioni che la spingevano a lottare per il bene comune superavano i legami d'amore.  
Allo stesso modo, qualche tempo prima, anche Much era rimasto.  
Tale era la situazione quando la giovane Kaelee arrivò a Locklsey per stabilirvisi.  
Kaelee era una ragazza che, partita da un villaggio non molto lontano da Locksley e Nottingham con l'unico intento di trovare Robin Hood, aveva raggiunto il villaggio di Locksley in compagnia del proprio cavallo e la prima persona che aveva incontrato era Allan. La sua determinazione l'aveva portata, nel giro di poco tempo, ad ottenere un incontro con Robin in persona al quale la ragazza aveva raccontato di aver sentito parlare di lui e delle sue imprese dai fratelli più grandi e per questo aveva deciso di trasferirsi là dove Robin Hood risiedeva, per unirsi alla sua causa.  
Tutti erano stati molto contenti di avere un'ulteriore presenza femminile nel gruppo – tanto più perché la sua presenza sembrò da subito essere molto di sollievo a Kate, che aveva deciso di ospitarla – e Kaelee, da parte sua, instaurò in breve tempo un buon rapporto con l'intera truppa.  
Mentre Allan e Much già raccoglievano scommesse su chi tra Robin e Archer avrebbe conquistato il cuore della ragazza, lei fece tutto quanto era in suo potere per rendersi utile alla comunità, svolgendo le più svariate mansioni e dimostrandosi disponibile a imparare molti mestieri, se necessario.  
Fu solo dopo un paio di settimane dal suo arrivo a Locksley che si imbatté  in Guy di Gisborne, il quale si era finalmente ripreso quanto bastava perché potesse alzarsi dal proprio letto senza far danni.  
  
  
  


 

** L'alba della Speranza **

  
_Locksley._  
Era da poco sorto il Sole sulla bella Inghilterra – e su Locksley in particolare – quando Kaelee finì di infornare il pane insieme ai numerosi giovani che aiutavano il vecchio Tyrik, padrone del forno del villaggio e uomo dal cuore davvero grande, perché da solo offriva lavoro a moltissimi giovani di Locksley evitando che finissero col dedicarsi ad attività disonorevoli e contemporaneamente insegnando loro un'arte che gli avrebbe garantito un futuro. Kaelee, che non aveva mai fatto altro che lavorare la terra appartenente alla sua famiglia di origine, gli era molto grata per l'opportunità che le era stata offerta e non si rifiutava mai di aiutarlo, se la chiamava per qualche mansione anche al di fuori dei turni a lei destinati; ad esempio era capitato, qualche volta, che Tyrik le chiedesse di consegnare una pagnotta ad una vecchia signora che faticava a muoversi e lei lo aveva sempre fatto con molto piacere, trovando in quel compito l'opportunità di familiarizzare con tutti gli abitanti di quel bel villaggio circondato da Sherwood.  
Sebbene di tanto in tanto le mancasse il suo villaggio d'origine, era ben felice di essersi trasferita a Locksley, tanto più perché tutti le avevano manifestato fin da subito simpatia e disponibilità; sopratutto Kate, la quale aveva insistito per ospitarla nella sua abitazione, che era diventata subito una valida amica, ragion per cui Kaelee non poteva che essere pienamente soddisfatta della sua scelta.  
Dopo essersi privata del grembiule da lavoro e della cuffietta che, ne era convinta, la faceva sembrare una bambolina, si asciugò la fronte sudata, fissò le mani sui fianchi e sorrise al giorno in arrivo. Il viaggio per Locksley aveva messo in evidenza la sua incredibile voglia di vivere: se era partita alla ricerca di Robin Hood era principalmente per il sogno di essere libera; libera da un destino che altri avevano iniziato tempo addietro a scrivere per lei, da un futuro che l'avrebbe vista costretta a sposare un uomo che non amava e a far figli per lui in cambio di una vita priva di ogni fatica; libera di vivere la appieno l'esistenza che Dio le aveva regalato, perciò preferiva mille volte fatica e vero amore alle catene che la sua famiglia aveva tentato di imporle e aveva la sensazione che quel posto, per il solo fatto che vi risiedesse Robin Hood, avrebbe potuto offrirle tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e renderla la donna che sempre aveva desiderato essere.  
Quando Kaelee uscì dal forno di Tyrik, poté godere della luce soffusa che avvolgeva il villaggio, simile a quella delle candele, ma molto, molto più morbida, immensa e bella, e ringraziò il cielo per quel dono.  
  
Nella sua camera da letto Guy sfuggì ad un brutto sogno svegliandosi bruscamente, con la fronte imperlata di sudore. Il ricordo di Lady Marian che moriva per mano sua lo tormentava da molto tempo e, anche se non si sarebbe mai abituato a quell'apparizione, aveva iniziato a rassegnarsi all'idea di fare i conti con le sue colpe per il resto della vita, perciò lo sconvolgimento che si impossessava di lui subito dopo ogni incubo, durava non più di qualche minuto; ultimamente, però, a turbare il suo sonno si era aggiunta Isabella: mentre con la spada trafiggeva Lady Marian, poteva sentire sua sorella ridere con una malignità insopportabile mentre gli indicava anche il corpo esanime di Meg, morta per salvarlo. La presenza delle tre donne insieme, ognuna così determinante per il suo percorso di vita, era davvero troppo per lui e il senso di colpa che si riversava nel suo cuore dopo quegli incubi era così insopportabile, che chiedere l'aiuto di Fratello Tuck non sarebbe servito a molto – sebbene parlarne con lui certamente lo avrebbe rasserenato facendo volgere in positivo una giornata iniziata nel verso sbagliato.  
Dal momento, quindi, che rigirarsi sul fianco e sperare di riaddormentarsi era nient'altro che un'utopia, Guy decise di alzarsi nonostante Robin e Archer più di tutti gli avessero impedito categoricamente di sforzarsi dopo lo scontro con Vaisey e la conseguente ferita che aveva riportato. Tuttavia erano giorni che non sanguinava più neanche un po' e stava quindi finalmente iniziando a rimarginarsi, per questo Guy ritenne di poter uscire a guardare l'alba senza arrecarsi alcun danno e senza scatenare le proteste di Robin Hood.  
Ancora non si capacitava di come fosse possibile riuscire ad andarci d'accordo dopo aver trascorso anni ed anni a darsi battaglia per questiomi morali, politiche e amorose, oltre che per capricci personali; se ci ripensava, con il senno di poi, tutto ciò che era accaduto tra loro gli sembrava assurdo e non riusciva a trovare una sola ragione per cui valesse veramente la pena uccidere così tante persone e perdere amici, amori e una parte di se stessi.  
Nonostante Tuck gli avesse raccomandato di non fare della sua redenzione una fissazione, di non indugiare troppo a lungo nell'arco di una sola giornata sui suoi trascorsi, alle volte Guy sentiva di non poterne fare a meno, così pensava e pensava fino a farsi venire un gran mal di testa. E se invece di andare via da Locksley, dopo l'incendio che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori, fosse rimasto? Se lui e Robin fossero diventati amici? Se avessero collaborato per il bene di Locksley e Nottingham? In che modo sarebbe cambiato il destino della città, della Contea e dell'Inghilterra? In che modo sarebbe cambiato il suo destino?  
Eppure Fratello Tuck gli aveva detto che tardi era pur sempre meglio che mai, perciò probabilmente aver lottato fianco a fianco con Robin Hood, averlo protetto ed aver ricevuto le sue cure e attenzioni, stava infine offrendo a Gisborne un'alternativa, l'opportunità di vivere un'esistenza nuova e migliore – anche se Guy era convinto che Robin lo avrebbe preso volentieri a calci nel sedere, se gli si fosse presentata l'occasione.  
Aprire la porta a un nuovo giorno, quella mattina, fu come svegliarsi dopo un lunghissimo sonno; sicuramente in parte quella sensazione derivava dal periodo di riposo forzato, durante il quale gli era stato quasi impossibile godere della luce del sole o dell'aria fresca sul viso, di una cavalcata in libertà o di una passeggiata a piedi per le vie del villaggio, ma c'era anche dell'altro, come un sensto senso che lo convinse ad affrontare la giornata appena iniziata con un atteggiamento totalmente positivo; quindi, tanto per cominciare, avrebbe cercato Robin e gli avrebbe detto che intendeva pranzare al Maniero o da qualsiasi parte che non fosse casa sua.  
Mettendo il naso fuori dalla porta, Guy si accorse dell'unica figura intenta ad osservare il Sole nascente non molto distante da dov'era lui, ma non vi si soffermò, troppo intento a godersi l'aria fresca e pulita che gli accarezzava il volto e gli riempiva i polmoni, troppo desideroso di muovere i primi passi nella nuova esistenza che era riuscito in qualche modo a guadagnarsi, liberandosi dello Sceriffo e del Principe Giovanni.  
  
Trascorsi cinque minuti buoni, Kaelee decise che era il momento di rientrare, tanto più perché la stanchezza di una notte trascorsa ad impastare iniziava a farsi sentire.  
Non avere una casa tutta sua non le recava alcun fastidio, né le dispiaceva condividere ogni cosa con Kate – che non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza per quanto aveva fatto per lei quando era arrivata in quel villaggio. Non era stato facile convincere Allan a combinarle un incontro con Robin Hood e non era stato semplice spiegargli la sua situazione e chiedergli che quella conversazione restasse tra loro, perché non voleva essere compatita dagli uomini della banda o dagli abitanti di Locksley; l'arciere, però, aveva accettato le sue condizioni e l'aveva subito presentata al gruppo permettendole di legare con la donna che era presto diventata sua amica.  
Kaelee era a conoscenza dei trascorsi sentimentali di Kate e sapeva che non se la passava bene anche se spesso tendeva a minimizzare; a Kaelee anche se non conosceva Kate da molto, dispiaceva vederla tanto triste, perciò voleva essere al suo fianco quando si sarebbe svegliata, voleva augurarle una buona giornata e voleva anche vedere un viso amico prima di piombare nel sonno profondo che la stanchezza le avrebbe imposto; forse era un desiderio un po' infantile, ma dato che non recava danni a nessuno perché non regalarsi quella piccola gioia?  
Fu in quel momento, quando si voltò per imboccare la via di casa, che Kaelee scorse la sagoma di un uomo dinanzi all'ingresso di un'abitazione. Istintivamente si soffermò a guardarlo anche se la poca luce le impedì di distinguerne i lineamenti, sebbene fosse chiaro che il suo viso era incorniciato da una chioma medio-lunga e, con ogni probabilità, anche molto scura; ciò di cui aveva, invece, una percezione tutt'altro che vaga era l'imponenza di quella figura, che si stagliava come un'enorme ombra verticale su un paesaggio abbracciato dai primi raggi solari. Si domandò se avesse mai visto prima quell'uomo, salvo poi chiedersi se fosse consono guardare qualcuno con tanta insistenza senza avere almeno l'intenzione di alzare la mano in cenno di saluto; quando le sembrò che lui si fosse voltato nella sua direzione, si disse che era meglio riprendere a camminare e rincasare.  
Suo malgrado e nonostante l'ora, trovò Kate già sveglia e non propriamente allegra.  
Anche se caratterialmente Kaelee era una ragazza positiva e ottimista, non la infastidiva dover avere a che fare con una persona che vedeva tutto nero in quel momento della sua vita; del resto, anche se non si era mai innamorata in vita sua, riusciva a capire quanto grande dovesse essere la sofferenza per Kate: pur non avendola vissuto sulla propria pelle, era più che certa che essere lasciata dalla persona amata non era affatto un'esperienza piacevole o facile da affrontare e superare.  
Si unì allora a Kate nella preparazione della colazione, che consumò volentieri in sua compagnia, e riuscì a farla sorridere raccontandole un aneddoto che aveva a che fare con gli impasti per il pane e il putiferio che uno dei ragazzi di Tyrik aveva quasi scatenato quella notte; le faceva enormemente piacere poter essere utile, non solo economicamente, alla persona che, senza sapere nulla di lei e senza costrizioni, aveva deciso di offrirle un tetto sotto cui vivere.  
«Va' pure a riposare. Hai lavorato tutta la notte, sarai stanca », le disse Kate, rivolgendole un sorriso.  
«Ti ringrazio, ma se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa puoi svegliarmi in qualunque momento», le rispose, sinceramente disposta a stare sveglia per altre otto ore filate, se necessario.  
«Me la caverò», chiuse Kate nell'evidente tentativo di rassicurarla.  
Kaelee annuì e la strinse brevemente prima di separarsi da lei – che sarebbe andata ad aiutare sua madre, Rebecca, con la decorazione di alcuni vasi da vendere al Mercato – prima di andare al piano superiore e addormentarsi immediatamente dopo essersi stesa.  
  
Kaelee si svegliò che era ormai passato mezzogiorno, come la posizione del Sole indicava chiaramente, e si accorse subito del trambusto che regnava al piano inferiore; nonostante la mente ancora confusa e mezza addormentata, non ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere le voci di Much e Allan oltre a quella di Kate.  
D'istinto scosse il capo al pensiero di tutte le storie che Allan si sarebbe messo a raccontare pur di attirare su di sé l'attenzione dei presenti, ma poi sorrise tra sé immaginando Much che preparava uno dei suoi piatti, soprattutto per Kate: non era un segreto per nessuno, infatti, che la donna fosse la sua più grande fonte di ispirazione e contentezza. Perfino lei si era subito accorta del sentimento che lo legava a Kate e le era stato impossibile non sperare che tra i due nascesse qualcosa prima o poi, perché Much le dava la netta sensazione di essere un uomo buono, di quelli che non mancherebbero mai di rispetto alla donna che amano, di quelli capaci di dare valore alle piccole cose.  
Si stiracchiò prima di alzarsi per darsi una sistemata e raggiungere gli altri, compito per nulla semplice come avrebbe potuto sembrare.  
Dopo qualche minuto impiegato in maldestri tentativi di acconciarsi i capelli, Kaelee dovette per forza arrendersi all'indomabile chioma che si ritrovava e accontentarsi di fermare alcune ciocche scure che troppo spesso le ricadevano indisciplinate davanti agli occhi, infastidendola oltre ogni dire; quindi scese con l'allegria che era solita portarsi dietro, intenzionata a condividerla con Kate attraverso il supporto anche di Allan e Much.  
Dando per scontato che sarebbero stati solo loro quattro per il pranzo, come altre volte era accaduto, non guardò nella stanza prima di aver sceso l'ultimo scalino; così si accorse del nuovo ospite quando era ormai troppo tardi per tornare indietro e prepararsi mentalmente a fare una nuova conoscenza.  
Quando le voci arrivarono distintamente alle sue orecchie, la conversazione tra i presenti doveva essere già iniziata da un po'.  
«In tutta sincerità nemmeno io riesco a credere di poter pranzare fuori casa», disse lo sconosciuto con una voce profonda e piacevole.  
«E in nostra compagnia!», esclamò Allan.  
I presenti risero e si lanciarono in una breve serie di battute che Kaelee non colse, ancora stordita da quella presenza e, forse, anche perché ciò che faceva ridere tutti non sarebbe mai riuscito a far ridere anche lei, dal momento che si faceva riferimento a fatti che lei ignorava.  
Mentre indugiava ancora sull'ultimo gradino, Much la notò e ne richiamò l'attenzione.  
«Kaelee! Mi chiedevo quando saresti arrivata. Manca giusto il pane», disse, inducendo inevitabilmente l'ospite a voltarsi nella sua direzione.  
Gli occhi chiari che quello puntò nei suoi quasi le tolsero il respiro tanto erano accesi di curiosità.  
«Much... Il pane lo preparo e lo lascio al forno del vecchio Tyrik, non me lo porto mica a letto», gli rispose arginando l'imbarazzo e facendo ridere Allan di gusto.  
Much rimase interdetto per qualche istante e Allan si propose di risolvere la questione facendo un salto al forno del vecchio Tyrik.  
Kate intanto stava preparando la tavola e Kaelee si rese conto che era buona educazione presentarsi all'uomo e poi aiutare l'amica.  
«Io sono Kaelee. Non mi sembra di conoscervi», esordì tendendo la mano allo sconosciuto.  
Lui si alzò, rivelando la sua notevole altezza, e contrasse per un attimo le labbra sottili in una smorfia di dolore senza che lei potesse intuirne l'origine.  
«Guy di Gisborne», rispose infine, sollevandole la mano fin quasi a sfiorarla con le labbra in un gesto elegante e gentile. «Robin mi ha parlato di voi e del vostro trasferimento a Locksley. Ben arrivata anche da parte mia», concluse.  
Senza che ci fosse un razionale motivo, il cuore di Kaelee prese un ritmo a lei completamente nuovo; simile a quando correva a perdifiato, ma non uguale; simile a quando infrangeva qualche sciocca regola, ma non uguale.  
Sentì il viso riscaldarsi improvvisamente e immaginò le guance colorarsi di rosso, come al solito, ma nonostante questo non potè trattenere un sorriso quando gli occhi cristallini di lui si incastrarono di nuovo nei suoi, manifestando subito una predisposizione d'animo per niente ostile.  
Si accorse, ora che gli era così vicina, che ciglia e sopracciglia scure li rendevano ancora più ipnotici di quanto dovessero essere realmente, – "pericolosamente ipnotici", corresse nella mente – al punto che l'unica soluzione era distrarsi aiutando Kate ad apparecchiare.  
«Vi ringrazio e spero vi abbia detto soltanto cose interessanti», scherzò, scoprendo che era più facile nascondere quelle sensazioni sconosciute se non lo guardava negli occhi.  
Lui si sedette di nuovo e diede vita ad una leggera e piacevolissima risata.  
  
Kate, che aveva conosciuto la parte oscura e cattiva di Gisborne, che aveva dubitato di lui anche quando Robin aveva deciso di fidarsi, aveva ora dinanzi a sé innegabilmente una persona molto diversa, anche se non gli dava ancora completa fiducia. Non riusciva a credere, infatti, che il caratteristico ghigno avesse abbandonato il volto di Guy, rimpiazzato da un sorriso gentile; non poteva credere che la voce rabbiosa avesse lasciato il posto a toni pacati, e il tutto in un tempo così piccolo. Ancora adesso, mentre era nella sua casa e nella sua cucina, l'atteggiamento di Guy di Gisborne e la sua gentilezza verso Kaelee non la convincevano pienamente e se si era mostrata disponibile ad ospitarlo per pranzo era soltanto perché Robin gliel'aveva chiesto come favore personale essendo lui e Archer impegnati in un giro di ricognizione sul limitare della foresta.  
I suoi pensieri, mentre continuava a osservare Gisborne con sguardo critico e Kaelee con materna attenzione, furono interrotti da Allan, il quale irruppe rumorosamente e allegramente in casa annunciando di avere il pane, per la gioia di Much, permettendo così ai cinque di mettersi a tavola.  
Con Much e Allan non c'era davvero il pericolo di annoiarsi e il pranzo fu allegro e colmo di risate sincere.  
  
Per Guy fu un piacevole ritorno alla vita di tutti i giorni, che si prospettava diversa in tutto e per tutto dalla precedente esistenza vissuta al fianco di Vaisey e in qualità di suo braccio destro, – nessuno, infatti, gli avrebbe chiesto di prendere con la forza il denaro a questa o quella famiglia, nessuno lo avrebbe costretto a mozzare la mano ad un uomo solo perché aveva rubato una mela al Mercato, nessuno gli avrebbe ordinato di uccidere un innocente in cambio di denaro e potere – e si rese conto di provare sentimenti considerati perduti per sempre: si sentì sereno, felice, mentre scopriva che la speranza poteva nascere perfino nel suo cuore lacerato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a voi coraggiosi, che siete giunti fino alla fine di questo primo e sperimentale capitolo, e benvenuti!  
> Chi conosce nel dettaglio la serie televisiva di appartenenza, avrà facilmente intuito, già leggendo la premessa (che coincide con il finale alternativo da cui voglio ripartire), che non ho amato particolarmente il finale della terza ed ultima stagione di Robin Hood; ragion per cui mi sono presa la libertà di apportare qualche modifica, ponendo come presupposto che Robin, Allan e Guy non siano morti.  
> Con l'introduzione, ho invece gettato le basi per le nuove avventure, ho voluto dare uno sguardo generale alla situazione in cui intendo ambientare i personaggi e ho approfittato per inserire brevemente l'arrivo di Kaelee a Locksley. Lei non fa parte della serie tv in alcun modo, neanche trasversalmente comparendo per pochi istanti nel corso di un episodio, ed è, quindi, completamente mia; la conosceremo meglio insieme, nel corso delle vicende, dal momento che intendo incentrare il tutto su lei e Guy di Gisborne (è principalmente per lui che ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere).  
> Ci tengo inoltre a precisare che adoro Much e sapendolo innamorato di Kate, vorrei provare a dargli un'opportunità; non sono certa di come andrà a finire: mi lascerò trasportare dai personaggi.  
> Prima di chiudere voglio precisare che siamo nel 1194, lo stesso anno in cui è ambientata la terza stagione della serie tv.  
> Mi auguro che non ve la prenderete troppo con me per aver stravolto un po' le cose e vi ringrazio in anticipo per la lettura.  
> Alla prossima!


	2. Freccia e Lama

 

 

_ Locksley._  
Laddove l'attività di panettiere non avesse entusiasmato abbastanza le nuove generazioni di uomini e donne di Locksley, il villaggio aveva una divertente ed istruttiva alternativa da offrire. Tuck ed il suo orto, infatti, erano diventati il passatempo preferito dai più giovani: il frate era riuscito non soltanto a reperire i semi dei molti ortaggi che aveva imparato a coltivare anni addietro, ma anche ad attirare l'attenzione dei ragazzini mostrando loro le magie della Natura, come da un seme con le dovute cure sarebbe spuntata una piantina prima o poi. Così, mentre gli adulti, già istruiti a quel tipo di lavoro, raccoglievano i frutti dell'idea del frate, si prendevano cura del terreno e commercializzavano il cibo, Tuck insegnava ai piccoli come preparare la terra e trattare i semi. Alcuni di loro si erano appassionati a quell'attività al punto che pure il fazzoletto dietro la loro abitazione era buono per far pratica.  
«Tuck! Tuck!», urlò il piccolo Rolf correndo per tutto il campo alla ricerca del frate per mostrargli ciò che era riuscito a coltivare grazie ai suoi insegnamenti.  
Scene come questa si ripetevano ogni giorno, più volte al giorno, e tutti gli abitanti di Lockley che si rivolgevano a Fra Tuck ricevevano sempre in cambio un sorriso ed un ringraziamento spontaneo da quell'uomo di colore tanto alto quanto pieno di voglia di vivere, fede e speranza nel futuro.  
  
Robin e Archer, dal canto loro, reclutavano giovani arcieri.  
Nessuno, né i due fratelli né gli altri della banda di ex fuorilegge, si augurava nuovi scontri, ma farsi trovare impreparati nell'eventualità di un pericolo imminente sarebbe stato un errore così sciocco ed imperdonabile che Robin voleva correre ai ripari e giocare d'anticipo. Inoltre istruire uomini e donne all'arte del tiro con l'arco offriva anche la preziosa possibilità di organizzare una gara per animare qualche festa, motivare i giovani e divertire gli abitanti del villaggio.  
Tra gli altri, anche Kaelee aveva iniziato a prendere lezioni, ma sembrava che arco e frecce non fossero il suo forte.  
  
Non trascorreva giorno, comunque, che gli uomini di Robin Hood non si infilassero nella foresta per tenere sotto controllo la situazione: il ritorno di Re Riccardo non aveva estirpato cattiveria e avidità nei cuori di tutti gli inglesi, perciò a volte capitava che un gruppo di persone passasse da Sherwood con l'intento di saccheggiare i villaggi a portata di mano pur consapevoli della concreda eventualità di imbattersi nella nota banda che proteggeva da anni Sherwood e dintorni.  
Essere stati costretti a vivere nascosti nella foresta per lungo tempo dava agli uomini di Robin un netto vantaggio in quanto non esisteva angolo di quella grande e bellissima foresta che i fuorilegge non conoscessero, non un punto in cui non si fossero appostati almeno una volta per tendere un'imboscata, non un cantuccio che non avesse giocato un ruolo importante per la salvezza di uno o più della banda. Sherwood era letteralmente parte della banda, sua silenziosa complice.  
A capo delle piccole spedizioni programmate, molto spesso c'erano Much e Little John i quali si portavano dietro tre o quattro uomini per volta e insegnavano loro i segreti della foresta, invitandoli a non averne paura, a non temerla e a rispettarla.  
In tutto ciò Much approfittava anche per cacciare animali di piccola taglia e preparare i suoi ormai celebri manicaretti.  
  
La tranquillità che Locksley viveva dopo gli anni trascorsi nel terrore era una novità molto gradita e dal momento che tutti, nel villaggio, nutrivano grande rispetto per Robin Hood nessuno sognava anche solo lontanamente di venir meno alle poche ma efficaci regole che tenevano in piedi la comunità e consentivano a chiunque una vita tranquilla e dignitosa. Il lavoro non mancava grazie alle qualità dei molti artigiani, senza contare che parecchi si stavano dando da fare per ricostruire Nottingham; Locksley era in buoni rapporti con i villaggi vicini e questo consentiva scambi commerciali molto utili; la foresta ed il fiume offrivano carne e pesce sempre freschi e questo aveva consentito la nascita di altre attività all'interno del villaggio. Certo i nobili non mancavano nelle terre vicine, ma l'assenza di uno Sceriffo avido di denaro aveva ridimensionato molto le pretese dei ricchi e aveva impedito loro di sfruttare i meno abbienti.  
Quel clima sereno aveva dato un nuovo volto a Locksley e ai suoi abitanti.  
  
Kaelee, dopo quel pranzo a casa di Kate, aveva rivisto Guy soltanto di sfuggita.  
Non era ancora riuscita a capire se quella specie di malinconia che provava dipendesse da questo, ovvero se le dispiacesse non aver rivisto quell'uomo, oppure no e nel caso in cui la risposta fosse positiva, la ragazza si domandava perché mai dovesse lasciarsi prendere da simili sensazioni dato che lo conosceva appena quell'uomo. Era evidentemente confusa e se da un lato credeva che parlarne con qualcuno potesse essere una soluzione, dall'altro non se la sentiva di parlarne con nessuno, men che meno con Kate che aveva problemi sentimentali ben più grossi dei suoi. Ammesso che davvero quella fosse la natura dei turbamenti di Kaelee.  
Anche se le donne di Locksley erano per la maggior parte molto socievoli, l'unica con cui Kaelee fosse riuscita a instaurare un buon rapporto era proprio Kate: insieme a lei trascorreva il tempo libero, teneva in ordine la casa e svolgeva molte attività. Kate aveva perfino la forza di spronarla a non demoralizzarsi se il tiro con l'arco non andava come sperava. Kaelee si era resa conto fin da subito che Kate era una donna speciale e insieme a lei si divertiva tantissimo, come non le era mai capitato prima del suo arrivo a Locksley.  
L'unica amica che Kaelee avesse mai avuto, infatti, era morta per una grave malattia quando entrambe avevano undici anni e da allora Kaelee non era più riuscita ad avere un rapporto di quel tipo con le ragazze del suo villaggio d'origine. Poi era piombata Kate nella sua vita rimettendo inconsciamente in moto molte cose. C'era un'affinità di fondo tra loro e questo aveva fatto sì che Kate ricoprisse per Kaelee un ruolo molto simile a quello di un'amica.  
Le due, però, non avevano ancora mai affrontato l'argomento Guy di Gisborne, né Kaelee aveva il coraggio di fermare spudoratamente lui per strada e parlargli. "E di cosa poi?", si chiedeva tutte le volte che ci pensava su. Perciò l'uomo animava soltanto i pensieri di lei.  
In compenso aveva qualcun altro sempre intorno ad animarle le giornate.  
«Mi stai di nuovo seguendo Allan?», disse Kaelee dirigendosi al pozzo per prendere dell'acqua. Stava imparando a creare dei bellissimi vasi grazie agli insegnamenti della madre di Kate e quello era anche un ottimo modo per socializzare con sue coetanee e non.  
«Chi? Io? Ma che dici?», si difese lui. «Passavo di qui per caso!».  
Questo fantomatico caso voleva spesso che Allan apparisse esattamente dove si trovava Kaelee: quando aiutava Tuck con la semina e la raccolta, quando raggiungeva Archer per assistere alle magie dell'alchimia, quando intrecciava cestini con le spighe insieme alle donne più anziane.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli chiese se fosse impegnato in qualche attività e saputo che era libero lo invitò a seguirla.  
«Abbiamo un mucchio di vasi da decorare, sai?», precisò lasciando che portasse lui il secchio colmo d'acqua.  
Il ragazzo mosse qualche debole protesta e pretese di difendere la sua virilità stando quanto più possibile lontano dai colori, ma bastò la risata di Kaelee a fargli cambiare idea.  
Kaelee non aveva mai avuto un ragazzo e non si era mai innamorata, ma aveva un sesto senso per queste cose e già prima che Kate iniziasse a scherzarci sopra quando erano da sole in casa, aveva intuito che Allan non la raccontava giusta.  
  
Trascorrevano così, alle volte velocemente e altre in modo più lento, le giornate di Kaelee a Locksley.  
Di tanto in tanto sentiva la mancanza della sua famiglia, di un componente in particolare in verità, ma ogni volta che ripensava al destino che le sarebbe toccato se fosse rimasta a Edwinstowe la nostalgia svaniva. La sua convinzione che trasferirsi a Locksley fosse stata la cosa migliore che avesse fatto in tutta la sua vita, invece, non vacillava mai.  
Capitava ogni tanto che, terminato l'allenamento con Robin, Archer e gli altri del villaggio, prolungasse l'esercizio per conto suo se Kate era impegnata in altre attività e fu esattamente questa sua voglia di impegnarsi ed imparare a regalare a Kaelee un secondo incontro con Guy.  
La donna aveva raggiunto a cavallo un posto nella foresta, non troppo lontano dal villaggio e non troppo all'interno di Sherwood, e scelto il tronco di un albero come bersaglio per far pratica nella speranza di poter migliorare.  
Tutte le volte, a fine allenamento si ritrovava a sfiorare una freccia con le dita e a chiedersi quale misteriosa forza faceva sì che le frecce scoccate da Robin e Archer andassero a segno, quella stessa forza che non assisteva invece lei e faceva cadere miseramente a terra ogni freccia prima ancora di farla partire. Si sentiva frustrata, tanto più perché non c'era stato alcun passo in avanti da quando aveva iniziato.  
In aggiunta, poi c'era un episodio in particolare che la demoralizzava ulteriormente: uno degli artigiani di Loksley, infatti, le aveva regalato un arco in segno di ringraziamento per aver ritrovato la loro bambina che si era persa. In realtà era stato un vero colpo di fortuna imbattersi in lei sul limitare della foresta, a nord del villaggio, ma nonostante questo quel buon uomo le aveva comunque donato quell'arco e non riuscire ad utilizzarlo degnamente equivaleva, per Kaelee, a non apprezzato il prezioso dono dell'artigiano.  
Nonostante tutti gli intoppi, comunque la ragazza non era intenzionata a lasciar perdere e, con la determinazione che la caratterizzava da sempre, sollevò l'arco e posizionò la freccia. Tese la corda e si preparò al lancio.  
«Mi arrendo!», esclamò affranta quando vide la freccia crollare molle davanti ai suoi piedi.  
Presa com'era dai propri insuccessi non si accorse del suono di zoccoli sul terreno finché un uomo a cavallo si fermò non molto lontano da lei, scese dal suo destriero e le si avvicinò rivelandole la sua identità. Si trattava di Guy di Gisborne e con ogni probabilità stava rientrando a Locklsey dopo una perlustrazione.  
«Serve aiuto?», chiese serio. «Non è prudente aggirarsi da sola nella foresta», aggiunse con un disappunto che stupì entrambi.  
Lei gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso, sperando che l'imbarazzo e la confusione che aveva provato nel riconoscerlo non fosse troppo evidente, e gli mostrò l'arco. «Tentavo inutilmente di far funzionare quest'arma», spiegò.  
Guy le si fece più vicino.  
«È un bell'arco», commentò sfiorandone con un tocco delicato il legno.  
«Ve lo cedo volentieri», rispose lei, senza pensarci su. La consapevolezza di essere completamente sola con quell'uomo, lontana dal villaggio abbastanza perché nessuno potesse sentire eventuali grida, la assalì, ma non era paura. Si rese conto che il fascino esercitato da quella figura imponente aveva annientato in lei ogni altro sentimento.  
«Vi darò una mano se accetterete di darmi del tu». Raccolse la freccia intanto e si spostò dietro di lei intanto.  
Kaelee si limitò ad annuire. Improvvisamente pensò che arrendersi non fosse più l'unica soluzione valida per evitare di essere un peso per Robin e Archer ed esimersi da eventuali umiliazioni future da parte di chi al contrario di lei riusciva a migliorare e che, in fin dei conti, avrebbe potuto continuare a provare e riprovare. Soprattutto con il supporto di Guy.  
  
Guy sapeva tirare con l'arco, anche se preferiva la spada, perciò non fu difficile per lui guidare le braccia e le mani della donna nel modo più corretto, tanto più perché la sua istintività gli aveva consentito di arginare l'impaccio di una situazione improvvisamente intima.  
Insieme tesero l'arco.  
«Ancora un po'», mormorò alle sue spalle a voce molto bassa, quasi che non volesse alterare l'aria attorno alla loro figura e all'arco.  
  
Il soffio che Kaelee avvertì tra i capelli le scatenò un piacevolissimo brivido. Era vergognosamente bassa in confronto a lui e forse anche parecchio più giovane, ma in quel momento ogni cosa passava in secondo piano. C'erano soltanto lei e Guy. Le mani di lui sulle proprie.  
La forza dei suoi muscoli in contrasto con la propria femminilità.  
«Adesso!», disse Guy lasciando andare la freccia.  
E la freccia volò, dritta nel tronco.  
Anche qualcos'altro aveva preso il volo nel frattempo. Qualcosa che gli occhi non potevano vedere, né le mani toccare. Qualcosa che martellava costantemente nel petto di entrambi.  
Se fosse per il successo appena conseguito o per la presenza di Guy, Kaelee non lo sapeva con assoluta certezza.  
Se fosse per l'aiuto che aveva offerto a Kaelee o per il meraviglioso sorriso di quest'ultima, Guy non riusciva a determinarlo senza margine di errore.  
«Di nuovo!», esclamò lei, recuperando l'antica determinazione.  
Da questo momento in poi, Guy e Kaelee, si esercitarono insieme tutti i giorni e fu inevitabile creare un legame.  
  
_Foresta di Sherwood._  
A Kaelee piaceva molto andare a cavallo, così non le dispiacque affatto dover cavalcare per un quarto d'ora buono prima di raggiungere il luogo in cui lei e Gisborne tiravano con l'arco. Più che altro, in verità, era lui che tirava: tutte le volte che ci provava da sola, o la freccia non partiva o non raggiungeva comunque l'obiettivo.  
"Guy è un uomo di infinita pazienza", pensò raggiungendo il piccolo spiazzo erboso.  
Gisborne non era ancora arrivato, così decise di godersi il silenzio e la meraviglia della Natura.  
La luce che filtrava dagli alberi assumeva, a seconda dell'angolazione da cui la si osservava, sfumature dorate o verdi creando un'ambientazione molto suggestiva. Se ci si concentrava su un raggio di sole si potevano vedere infinite particelle danzare in modo così armonioso da far credere che ci fosse qualcuno a muoverle e la terra bagnata da quella luce si colorava di un marrone intenso, pieno, incantevole. Kaelee si perse in se stessa e nell'adorazione di quel posto, l'arco appuntato a terra e sorretto dalla mano destra.  
  
Invogliato dalla bella giornata e dal bisogno di godersi quanto più possibile l'aria aperta dopo aver trascorso settimane a riposo, Guy decise di farsela a piedi quel giorno, convinto che se anche avesse ritardato un po' al consueto e piacevole appuntamento Kaelee non se la sarebbe presa.  
Gisborne ne vide la sagoma e la riconobbe senza indugio: era tutta minuta, ma non per questo sgraziata. Si avvicinò a lei in totale silenzio, accompagnato soltanto dal rumore dei propri passi, certo che Kaelee si sarebbe voltata da un momento all'altro per salutarlo. E invece dovette constatare che la donna non l'aveva sentito arrivare e quando il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal proprio incedere raggiunse le orecchie di lei era già troppo tardi: se fosse stato un aggressore l'avrebbe immobilizzata e probabilmente uccisa senza difficoltà.  
Guy non intendeva spaventarla, ma evidentemente era riuscito a coglierla di sorpresa scatenando in lei una reazione del tutto inaspettata. Nonostante l'evidente svantaggio in un'ipotesi di affressione, l'istinto doveva averle suggerito di impugnare l'unica arma di cui disponeva. Con una prontezza di riflessi che fino a quel momento Kaelee non aveva mai manifestato, Guy la vide ruotare su se stessa e utilizzare l'arco contro di lui che si scansò prontamente.  
I due si guardarono per qualche istante, sorpresi ognuno per motivi differenti.  
«Mi dispiace!», esclamò lei lasciando cadere l'arco, mortificata. «Non ti ho sentito arrivare e mi sono spaventata», aggiunse portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca, mostrando lo sconvolgimento che la invadeva.  
Guy scosse il capo, le sorrise e si scusò a sua volta per non essersi annunciato. «È una fortuna che tu e le frecce non andiate d'accordo», scherzò.  
  
Al solo pensiero che se avesse avuto dimestichezza con l'arco avrebbe potuto scagliargli contro una freccia e ferirlo, Kaelee si sentì male ed ebbe l'impulso di fuggire lontano da lì per nascondersi in qualche posto buio fino alla fine dei propri giorni. Esagerava e lo sapeva anche lei, ma non poteva fare a meno del suo lato comicamente melodrammatico. Qualcosa, però, forse il terrore o forse il fatto che Guy la stesse guardando, la trattenne esattamente dove si trovava.  
  
Gisborne si accorse del turbamento della ragazza e cercò un modo per rassicurarla. Gli occhi di lei erano di un intenso e inusuale color caramello, profondi quanto bastava a crear confusione nei pensieri di un uomo, ma altrettanto cristallini da rivelare ogni sentimento provato. Guy la trovò bella nel suo sconvolgimento e desiderò di poterle sfiorare le spalle, di poterla avvicinare a sé e stringerla in un abbraccio. Si chiese però se non sarebbe stato un gesto avventato il suo, quindi esitò e si lasciò prendere dai mille dubbi scatenati dai suoi stessi impulsi.  
«Una vera fortuna», commentò lei con un filo di voce. «Forse dovremmo smettere», aggiunse abbassando lo sguardo.  
A quel punto Guy non riuscì a resistere all'impulso, si avvicinò, le sfiorò le mani e la invitò dolcemente a guardarlo.  
La vide arrossire lievemente a quel contatto e a quella vicinanza improvvisa, inaspettata.  
«Ho visto come hai brandito quell'arco», mormorò Guy. «Come se fosse una spada», precisò.  
Lo sguardo sconcertato di Kaelee, fisso ora nei suoi occhi, ora sulle sue labbra mentre lui parlava, irrigidì Gisborne. Non era neanche certo che lo stesse davvero ascoltando tanto smarrita era l'espressione di lei. "Adorabile", si ritrovò a pensare l'uomo.  
Gisborne credette di aver urtato in qualche modo la sensibilità della donna, perché in fin dei conti non aveva poi tanta esperienza con le donne, così pensò di rimediare allontanandosi delicatamente da lei, facendolo sembrare un gesto spontaneo. Per distrarsi dalla pessima figura che credeva di aver fatto e tirarsi fuori da quell'imbarazzante situazione, si guardò attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di assimilabile ad una spada, entusiasmato dalla rivelazione, e individuando dei rami nelle immediate vicinanze corse a prenderne due.  
«Ecco. Proviamo con questi».  
  
La posa che l'uomo assunse impugnando il ramo scatenò un putiferio nell'animo di Kaelee, come se già l'inatteso contatto non avesse minacciato seriamente la sua stabilità mentale. Guy apparve ai suoi occhi come l'essere umano più bello, forte, imponente e perfetto che avesse mai visto. Per un attimo immaginò la stretta delle sue braccia vigorose, il calore del suo respiro tra i capelli, le sue labbra così vicine al viso. "Perché quando ho detto che sarebbe bene smettere lui semplicemente non ha smesso? Cosa devo fare adesso?", si domandò Kaelee, più confusa che mai. "Quanto vorrei che Kate fosse qui! Devo prenderlo oppure no quel ramo? Cosa si aspetta che faccia?".  
«Kaelee? È tutto a posto?», si informò Guy abbandonando la posa da spadaccino e muovendo alcuni passi in direzione della giovane donna.  
«Come? Sì! Sì, certo!», si affrettò lei a rispondergli gesticolando senza una ragione particolare. «Cosa devo farci con questo?», chiese poi, mostrando il ramo che aveva deciso di afferrare.  
Sentiva di non poter continuare così.  
"Mi ha soltanto sfiorato le dita ed io non capisco più nulla. Ma cosa mi succede?", pensò.  
«D'accordo», disse lui. «Ma se qualcosa non andasse me lo diresti, non è vero?», aggiunse con un velo di incertezza negli occhi chiari.  
Kaelee aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'improvvisa confidenza, senza riuscire ad interpretare il reale senso di quelle parole. Cosa le stava chiedendo esattamente? Come poteva Kaelee dirgli cosa le stesse succedendo se neanche lei lo sapeva con esattezza? Come poteva assicurargli che nulla stesse andando nella direzione sbagliata se neanche aveva idea di quale fosse la direzione sbagliata? "Forse sto travisando tutto... In ogni caso devo rispondergli o penserà definitivamente che sono stupida. Ma cosa gli dico?". Ricordò in quel momento di avere in mano il pezzo di legno. Lo strinse e cercò di imitare la posizione che Guy aveva assunto solo qualche minuto prima. "Quella posa...", pensò senza controllo.  
«Era così?», chiese Kaelee sperando di aver evitato così di rispondere alla domanda di Gisborne.  
  
La leggerezza con cui la ragazza si mise in guardia, con il ramo stretto nella mano destra, provocò in Guy sensazioni contrastanti. La parte guerriera di lui lo spingeva ad impugnare a sua volta il ramo e iniziare un duello; la parte umana di lui era invece concentrata sulle linee femminili di Kaelee. Il viso privo di qualsiasi imperfezione tradiva un'età molto giovane, probabilmente fin troppo giovane per lui; la ciocca di capelli scuri che ricadeva sulla spalla finiva col disegnare la sagoma di un seno piccolo ma perfetto sotto gli abiti leggeri; la candida mano che tremando faceva vibrare impercettibilmente il ramo suscitò in lui tenerezza.  
  
La foresta ci metteva del suo inondando ogni cosa con quella luce straordinaria, illuminando i dettagli più belli di quel luogo e delle due persone che in quel momento lo animavano. Tra i capelli di lei si accesero intense sfumature di un castano tendente al rosso mentre gli occhi di lui si facevano ancora più chiari e splendenti.  
Riuscendo ad avere la meglio sulla propria confusione si mise in guardia anche lui e intraprese una lenta danza circolare.  
Lei lo imitò.  
Gli sguardi incatenati.  
Il cuore in corsa.  
La pelle infuocata sotto i vestiti.  
Giravano in tondo, come due avversari intenti a studiare il rispettivo atteggiamento in attesa del momento migliore per compiere la prima mossa.  
Lo sguardo di lui cambiò e Kaelee poté scorgervi come un'ombra, un'oscura tenebra che rendeva Guy ancora più attraente.  
Seguendo soltanto l'istinto Kaelee si piegò di più sulle ginocchia, pronta ad attaccare.  
Guy registrò il movimento e si preparò a scartare.  
La concentrazione di Kaelee vacillava. Più lo guardava, più desiderava che lui le rivelasse ogni cosa di sé. Più si rendeva conto dei propri desideri, più ne aveva timore.  
Il modo in cui Kaelee si muoveva indicava un talento naturale per quel tipo di arma: altro che frecce, era una donna da lama lei.  
Questo non faceva che solleticare i suoi istinti di uomo.  
"Ora o mai più", si disse Kaelee lanciandosi verso Gisborne.  
Lui si spostò poco prima che lei lo toccasse con il ramo. Saltò a destra e riprese il movimento circolare di poco prima senza smettere di tenerla d'occhio.  
Lei quasi perse l'equilibrio nello slancio. Per pochi attimi, che in un incontro reale le sarebbero stati fatali, Guy non fu nel suo campo visivo e lei capì che doveva tornare a seguirne ogni singolo passo; quando lo vide danzare in tondo fece altrettanto.  
Andarono avanti così per una buona mezz'ora: tutte le volte che lei attaccava, lui la schivava con un'abilità incredibile.  
Kaelee iniziava a dare segni di stanchezza e Guy ne approfittò. Si scagliò contro di lei dosando la forza, la disarmò senza la minima difficoltà e la intrappolò tra le braccia, con il ramo vicino alla gola come fosse davvero la lama di una spada.  
La ragazza rimase sbalordita alla velocità dei movimenti di lui.  
«Mi hai presa in giro», commentò con il fiatone. «Mi hai fatto credere di poterti attaccare sul serio».  
Lui rise senza lasciare la presa su di lei. In compenso abbandonò il ramo.  
«È andata molto meglio che con l'arco però», commentò dichiarandosi poi disponibile ad insegnarle i segreti di quell'arte se era interessata ad apprenderli.  
"Se accetto cosa succederà tra noi? Questa confusione non farà altro che aumentare e prima o poi crollerò... Ma sono davvero così forte da rinunciare volontariamente alla possibilità di contatti come questo?", si chiese. Intanto, istintivamente portò una mano sull'avambraccio di Guy, all'altezza delle proprie spalle.  
«Credo che ne approfitterò», rispose in un sussurro.  
«Sarà un piacere», mormorò lui con un sorriso sulle labbra sottili.  
Restarono in quella posa - lui dietro di lei, la testa di lei quasi a sfiorargli il collo, le labbra di lui vicinissime ai capelli di lei, le spalle di lei contro il petto ampio di lui - non più di un paio di minuti prima di decidere che sarebbe stato meglio rientrare.  
Kaelee constatò con un filo di soddisfazione che Guy non era arrivato a cavallo, ma non ebbe il coraggio di domandarsi perché se ne fosse resa conto soltanto in quel momento.  
«Ti offro un passaggio, in fin dei conti sono in debito con te», azzardò Kaelee montando a cavallo.  
Vide Guy osservarla interdetto, probabilmente non tanto per l'invito ma per la situazione in sé.  
«Ti aspettavi forse che ti avrei fatto condurre la cavalcata dopo che mi hai disarmata in quel modo?», scherzò lei intuendone i pensieri. Incredibile quanto si sentisse leggera dopo tutte quelle forti emozioni, leggera dopo quell'accenno di abbraccio, leggera sebbene con il cuore ancora in corsa.  
Gisborne le sorrise, accettò le sue condizioni e dopo essersi messo in spalla l'arco di lei, montò a cavallo e cinse con dolcezza e decisione la vita sottile della ragazza.  
Entrambi ebbero un brivido.   



	3. Fantasmi del Passato

 

 

_Casa di Kate, Locksley.  
_ Allan le stava insegnando a leggere - in verità lo insegnava a chiunque avesse voglia di imparare - e in via del tutto eccezionale le aveva lasciato in prestito un libro. Più precisamente era una raccolta di canti popolari, aveva spiegato Allan a Kaelee, aggiungendo non sensa una certa spavalderia di essere menzionato anche lui lì dentro, dopo Robin, ma soltanto perché lui era il capo. Kaelee non gli aveva creduto neanche per un secondo, ma aveva preso comunque il libro, troppo curiosa e desiderosa di far pratica per farsi scappare quell'occasione anche se questo contemplava che lei ed Allan si vedessero ancora per ulteriori lezioni. Non aveva approvato, infatti, l'aria soddisfatta dell'uomo nell'attimo in cui lei lo aveva ringraziato dandogli appuntamento per la settimana successiva, ma non poteva neanche negare che in fin dei conti Allan le stesse simpatico.  
Era un amico molto simpatico, in effetti, e aveva trovato il modo per meritarsi l'attenzione di lei.  
Kaelee aveva sempre dato non pochi problemi alla sua famiglia, quando viveva a Edwinstowe con loro. In un'epoca in cui le donne del popolo non avevano libero accesso alla cultura, in un'epoca in cui alle donne spettava soltanto il compito di governare la casa e dare figli - possibilmente maschi - a un marito che spesso non amavano, Kaelee era un fastidioso e pericoloso problema, nonché fonte di disonore per la famiglia di appartenenza. Il suo desiderio più grande era sempre stato quello di imparare a leggere e scrivere, fermamente convinta dell'utilità di entrambe le discipline. "Sono due porte che se le apri ti svelano i segreti del mondo", diceva sempre a tavola, nel tentativo di convincere i genitori che qualcosa in quelle assurde regole non andava. "Due porte che ti condurranno all'inferno!", le aveva duramente risposto una volta sua madre, guardandola quasi con disprezzo. Kaelee non le dava mai la soddisfazione di piangere dinanzi a lei, ma appena restava sola dava sfogo a tutte le sue lacrime.  
La si poteva vedere con indosso dei pantaloni di ritorno da lunghe cavalcate solitarie nel fitto della foresta, dettagli che facevano mormorare spesso le donne del suo villaggio, le quali sostenevano - credendo di non essere udite - che Kaelee non sarebbe mai stata un buon partito per i loro figli e qualcuno credeva addirittura che fosse una strega, mentre altri dicevano che era così perché sua madre era troppo debole di carattere e lei era cresciuta in una famiglia di soli uomini dai quali aveva ereditato le pessime abitudini tutt'altro che femminili. Evidentemente non conoscevano bene sua madre.  
Una delle tante sere, tutte uguali a loro stesse, Kaelee aveva visto suo fratello Aric rincasare con una risma di piccole pergamene, aveva quindi iniziato a fargli delle domande e non aveva smesso fin quando lui, esasperato, non ne aveva letto il contenuto in sua presenza. Ne era rimasta così affascinata che si era detta pronta a qualunque cosa pur di poter leggere altre storie come quella.  
Poi aveva sentito i racconti su Robin Hood e aveva deciso di lasciare la sua famiglia e la sua casa per raggiungere Locksley e la speranza di un futuro diverso, migliore. Non aveva detto niente a nessuno, tranne che a uno dei suoi fratelli, quello che aveva letto per lei tante volte e che si era sempre dimostrato gentile con lei. Non era affatto certa che gli altri non l'avrebbero cercata, ma sperava che non lo facessero, che la lasciassero libera, in pace.  
Infine aveva conosciuto Allan che con sommo piacere di lei non solo sapeva leggere ed era disposto ad insegnarglielo, ma possedeva anche alcuni libri contenenti storie: Kaelee non si era mai sentita più felice di così.  
  
Era nella camera da letto che condivideva con Kate e stava provando a leggere da sola quando sentì che qualcuno entrava in casa.  
Il cuore quasi le esplose nel momento in cui le si affacciò alla mente l'idea che potesse essere Guy di Gisborne.  
C'era Kate al piano inferiore ed era appena andata ad aprire, come di consuetudine e come educazione voleva.  
Kaelee tenne le orecchie tese nel caso in cui la visita fosse per lei, senza nemmeno comprendere davvero il perché di quell'ansia improvvisa e dell'inopportuno desiderio che a bussare fosse stato proprio Gisborne. Oppure forse era soltanto Allan che, con una scusa qualunque, voleva sedersi alla tavola della sua amica. O forse Robin, venuto a risolvere le questioni in sospeso con Kate.  
Quanche istante più tardi la voce di Much fugò ogni dubbio e Kaelee sospirò di sollievo pensando che l'uomo fosse lì per un nuovo esperimento culinario e per godere della compagnia della donna che, lo sapevano perfino pecore e maiali, gli faceva battere il cuore.  
Much non aveva dovuto faticare molto per conquistarsi la fiducia e l'affetto di Kaelee la quale, con una spontaneità che non riusciva ad avere con gli altri membri del gruppo ad eccezione di Kate, non provava neanche per sbaglio a mascherare i sorrisi che nascevano spontanei sulle sue labbra quando si trovava in compagnia di lui. Dal momento che Kate si confidava spesso con Kaelee parlando anche di Much, la giovane donna sapeva molte cose di lui: adorava Robin, ad esempio, e passava molto tempo con lui volendo esserci sempre se era Robin ad uscire in perlustrazione; e ancora, Much voleva così bene al suo amico fuorilegge che si era fatto da parte quando aveva capito che a Robin piaceva Kate e che a Kate piaceva Robin - questo Kate glielo aveva raccontato quando, con un leggero imbarazzo dipinto sul volto, le aveva confidato anche di aver chiesto personalmente a Much di mettere al corrente Robin del tipo di rapporto che aveva con lei, in modo che il capo della banda di fuorilegge si sentisse libero di intraprendere una relazione amorosa con lei.   
Kaelee non si sentiva nella posizione di giudicare e additare Kate perché, sebbene non avesse mai provato l'amore sulla propria pelle, era convinta che dinanzi a certi sentimenti la razionalità viene istintivamente accantonata, perciò dopo averla ascoltata le aveva semplicemente sorriso. I burrascosi trascorsi sentimentali di Much avevano amplificato l'affetto di Kaelee nei suoi confronti tanto che, anche se anagraficamente e fisicamente parlando Much era un uomo in piena regola, Kaelee era solita definirlo "ragazzo-uomo" perché aveva saputo conservare uno spirito molto giovane e questo lo faceva apparire agli occhi di Kaelee un giovane ragazzo capace ancora di voler bene a qualcuno con tutto se stesso, capace di profonda lealtà e sincerità assoluta. Un gran bravo ragazzo.  
Appurato quindi che la visita non era per lei, Kaelee decise di tornare alla propria occupazione non aspettandosi minimamente quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
A giudicare dal profumino che dal piano inferiore raggiunse le narici di Kaelee, Much doveva essere arrivato con tutto il necessario per preparare un pranzo coi fiocchi in compagnia della bella Kate e, sempre a naso, Kaelee ipotizzò che il cuoco avesse messo sul fuoco un delizioso stufato che avrebbero consumato tutti insieme come erano soliti fare da quado Kaelee era arrivata a Locksley.  
Insieme all'aroma che stuzzicava dispettosamente lo stomaco di Kaelee, arrivarono alle sue orecchie anche le risate tranquille dei suoi amici, dettaglio che la convinse a restare esattamente dov'era per evitare di interromperli e disturbarli. E poi doveva esercitarsi con la lettura e stupire Allan durante la lezione successiva: a Kaelee piaceva mettersi alla prova e trovava stimolanti le competizioni, non tanto per l'eventuale vittoria, ma per l'arricchimento personale che ne traeva.   
Tutto era andato bene per una buona mezz'ora dall'arrivo di Much, poi, però, evidentemente uno dei due doveva aver toccato un argomento scomodo perché iniziarono a discutere così animatamente da preoccupare Kaelee che dal piano di sopra riusciva ad intercettare qualcosa.  
Kate non aveva un carattere facile da gestire, Kaelee ne era consapevole; si arrabbiava in fretta ed era molto istintiva, ma possedeva un grande cuore e Kaelee sapeva che in fondo un po' le dispiaceva che Much potesse star male per lei.  
Contro la propria volontà, la giovane donna si ritrovò ad ascoltare distintamente una parte del litigio.  
«Much per favore!», gridò Kate con esasperazione nella voce.  
«Kate... Non posso cambiare ciò che sento per te. Mi hai chiesto di mettermi da parte e l'ho fatto».  
«Much non insistere».  
Lui non le diede retta. «Per amore tuo e di Robin», aggiunse.  
«Basta!», urlò Kate.  
Il suo fastidio, il non voler affrontare l'argomento, dipendeva certamente, almeno in parte, dalla ferita ancora aperta, ma Kaelee pensava che Much non fosse completamente indifferente a Kate: perché infuriarsi così altrimenti?  
«Ma adesso tu e Robin non siete più una coppia ed io... Vorrei solo che tu mi vedessi, Kate. Vorrei solo... che tu mi vedessi».  
Il tono di Much era colmo di una tristezza che Kaelee non riusciva a sopportare.  
Decise di lasciare i fogli, scendere al piano di sotto e sgattaiolare via senza farsi sentire. Non aveva però fatto i conti con il legno che decise di scricchiolare a tradimento sotto i suoi piedi. "Maledetto", pensò.  
I due si voltarono immediatamente nella sua direzione, ammutolendo all'istante.  
«Non badate a me. Io devo... dare una mano a Tuck!», disse, pronta a svignarsela a tutta velocità, in imbarazzo almeno quanto loro due.  
L'onestà di Much, però, la trattenne. Nemmeno in un momento come quello l'uomo riuscì a venir meno all'impegno di recapitare un messaggio.  
«Allan ti cercava. Mi ha detto di dirtelo se ti avessi trovata qui».  
La ragazza provò l'impulso di abbracciare Much così forte, avrebbe voluto dirgli che tutto si sarebbe messo a posto, che sarebbe stato bene, che al mondo esisteva una donna che lo avrebbe amato come meritava e che era solo questione di tempo. Sapeva però che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciare che lui e Kate parlassero.  
«Vorrà dire che aiuterò Tuck e poi troverò Allan. Vado!», disse in fretta. Un muto "Grazie" negli occhi.  
"Grazie per essere così come sei. Grazie perché senza rendertene conto sei un esempio per tutti noi. Grazie perché ti prendi cura di Kate più di chiunque altro senza pretendere niente in cambio, senza arrabbiarti se lei ti urla contro tutte le volte", pensò.  
Appena fu fuori da quella casa si rese conto che la vista le si era appannata. Aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
Kaelee era una ragazza molto sensibile e, inevitabilmente, questa sensibilità aveva fatto sì che lei legasse con tutte le persone che ruotavano attorno a Robin Hood.  
Robin Hood era la speranza che l'aveva indotta ad abbandonare ogni cosa.  
Eppure, in quel momento, non erano le braccia di Robin che desiderava per un conforto.  
  
_Piazza del Mercato, Locksley._  
Il cuore pulsante del piccolo villaggio di Locksley era la Piazza del Mercato.  
Da quando Nottingham era in fase di ricostruzione, Locksley era diventata il fulcro di ogni scambio commerciale. Due volte a settimana i mercanti arrivavano per vendere la propria merce e due volte a settimana i mercanti del villaggio partivano per vendere i frutti degli artigiani e dei coltivatori di Locksley.  
Era una vita semplice, che seguiva ritmi semplici, dettati per lo più dalle esigenze e dalla Natura che regolava ogni attività.  
Non era giorno di mercato, ma Kaelee si diresse ugualmente in quella piazza non sapendo esattamente dove altro andare e non volendo recarsi da Tuck che certamente avrebbe letto nei suoi occhi più di quanto lei desiderasse. Per sua fortuna riuscì anche a non incontrare Allan, non tanto perché le stesse improvvisamente antipatico, quanto più perché non faticava ad immaginare la sfilza di domande che l'uomo le avrebbe rivolto vedendola in quello stato, con le lacrime agli occhi, il turbamento nell'anima e un solo quesito nel cuore: perché l'amore doveva essere così dannatamente complicato?  
La sua destinazione, lo capì quando si accorse di avere il viso in fiamme, era il pozzo.  
Con gesti svelti e senza badare troppo alle altre persone presenti in piazza, ma salutandole con educazione quando il caso lo richiedeva, calò il secchio, lo tirò su e si rinfrescò il volto.  
Tanto bastò affinché andasse subito meglio.  
Ritrovata un po' di quiete e restituito un minimo di ordine ai pensieri, decise che si sarebbe mossa da lì soltanto quando Much o Kate fossero stati visti in circolazione. Tutto ciò che non desiderava era vedere qualcuno litigare a quel modo perché la situazione le ricordava irrimediabilmente gli screzi a casa e sua madre che inveiva contro di lei per qualunque cosa, perché se avesse continuato a quel modo non avrebbe trovato mai marito e sarebbe stata il disonore di tutta la famiglia, perché i suoi moti di ribellione l'avrebbero condotta dritta alla forca e i suoi familiari avrebbero dovuto assistere ad una simile umiliazione in pubblico. Era anche da questo che era fuggita, in fin dei conti.  
  
_Collina delle Croci, Locksley._  
Altro non era che un cimitero, quella collina.  
Lì, però, non erano sepolti i suoi genitori.  
Lì non era sepolta Marian.  
Eppure Guy se ne stava seduto ad occhi chiusi tra le croci, come se stesse onorando i suoi defunti.  
Era uno di quei giorni in cui non riusciva a trovare pace. Non la trovava dedicandosi ai doveri amministrativi, non la trovava aiutando una famiglia del villaggio, non la trovava scagliando la spada contro gli alberi di Sherwood, non la trovava in Chiesa e non la trovò neanche lì, sulla Collina delle Croci. Non sapeva più dove andare a cercarla questa sfuggente ed agognata pace interiore che sembrava non volerci proprio stare accanto e dentro di lui.  
Lì non era sepolta nemmeno sua sorella. Né lì, né in nessun altro posto in effetti.  
Almeno Isabella aveva smesso di tormentarlo. Non gli appariva più in sogno, non si prendeva più gioco di lui, non rideva di lui, non cercava più vendetta. Era come scomparsa in un nulla senza ritorno e sebbene non si possa dire che Guy abbia amato sua sorella quando era in vita, specialmente dopo la sua fuga e il conseguente arrivo a Nottingham, aveva ugualmente paura di poterla perdere per sempre, definitivamente, che il ricordo di lei svanisse dalla sua memoria.  
Lo stesso accadeva tutte le volte che pensava a Marian, la donna che sopra ogni cosa aveva amato. Tanto da ucciderla mentre lei, con una cattiveria che non le apparteneva, sputava su di lui letali gocce di velenosa realtà: il suo cuore apparteneva a Robin Hood e non a lui, il suo cuore era sempre appartenuto a Robin Hood e mai a lui.  
"Come puoi mancarmi così tanto, tu che mai sei stata mia?", pensò Guy con in mente gli occhi chiari di lei, la rotondità delle sue forme femminili, i lunghi capelli scuri e le labbra che poche volte aveva avuto l'onore di sfiorare con le proprie.  
Al di là di quella visione di un passato ormai perduto, due gemme color caramello lo scrutavano curiose, una femminilità meno pronunciata ma altrettanto bella, un sorriso rivoltogli con disarmante spontaneità.  
Kaelee di Edwinstowe.  
"È davvero la speranza che ti ha condotta fino a me per fare luce sulla mia anima nera più della pece? Se solo conoscessi il mio passato fuggiresti senza indugio e perderei anche te, senza mai averti avuta...", pensò scoprendo in se stesso una nuova verità riguardo quella giovane ragazza che lo guardava come mai nessuno prima aveva fatto. Realizzò di volerla accanto a sé.  
Guy pianse un pianto muto e severo circondato dalle molte croci di Locksley.  
  
_Diverse ore più tardi, Locksley._  
Cinque anime, quella notte, vivevano nel tormento.  
Much, che avrebbe sbagliato completamente le dosi per gli impasti del pane se Little John non vi avesse posto rimedio prontamente.  
Guy, vestito di buio nel nero della notte, gli occhi puntati alla Luna, il cuore colmo di dubbi pungenti.  
Kate, che raccontava alla sua coinquilina come la lite fosse finita in un bacio e come questo l'avesse gettata nel panico e nella confusione.  
Allan, incapace di prendere sonno nel suo letto perché lei non l'aveva cercato.  
Kaelee, che taceva il suo turbamento e ascoltava paziente la sua unica amica.  
  
La fievole luce di due candele illuminava i volti delle due donne facendo chiarezza sulle loro angosce.  
Kate sembrava aver esaurito la voglia di sfogarsi e se ne restava immobile sul letto a fissare un punto oltre Kaelee.  
Il cuore di quest'ultima aveva preso a battere sempre più forte mentre il coraggio si faceva largo in quel corpo giovane ed esile.  
«Non riesco a non pensare a lui», mormorò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore subito dopo.  
Il rossore sulle sue guance non fu visibile a Kate, ma c'era e le colorava nel modo gentile e delicato di sempre mettendo in bella mostra tutte le sue emozioni. Kaelee detestava quella parte di sé che doveva essere sempre così a disposizione di chiunque si fermasse ad osservarla, ma sapeva di non poter fare nulla per impedire al proprio viso di prendere fuoco.  
La giovane donna vide Kate risvegliarsi dal suo nulla e abbozzare un sorriso che le accese di nuovo lo sguardo. «Ti sei innamorata», disse e la sua voce era colma di dolcezza.  
Kaelee sorrise di rimando. «Non saprei dirlo», confidò. «Non mi è mai accaduto prima».  
«Allan è un bravo ragazzo», sussurrò Kate come se ciò che aveva appena detto fosse un segreto.  
Kaelee rimase interdetta, spiazzata dal commento dell'amica. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, ritmicamente, prima di riuscire a risponderle.  
«Allan? Io veramente... mi riferivo a Guy», disse infine, con una sincerità di bambina, non pensando di aver detto una cosa così orribile da scatenare la furia di Kate.  
Il volto dell'amica quasi si pietrificò prima di esplodere in un'espressione di sconcerto, incredulità, disapprovazione.  
«Perché? Perché tra tutti proprio lui?». Il tono ricordò a Kaelee quello di sua madre ogni volta che la rimproverava per qualcosa. «Cos'ha Allan che non va? Forse non è abbastanza per te, Kaelee?», tuonò la bionda.  
Quelle parole risuonarono come un'eco inesauribile nella sua testa. Kaelee non comprendeva la ragione di tanta rabbia, non capiva perché Kate detestasse l'idea che Guy potesse piacerle.  
Non sapeva ancora di essere all'oscuro di molte cose.  
Sentì la prepotente esigenza di difendersi, ma non voleva litigare con Kate perciò attese qualche istante prima di rispondere.  
La bionda la fissava con l'accusa nello sguardo.  
«Perché Robin?», le chiese infine in un pacato sussurro. «Cos'ha Much che non va? Forse non è abbastanza per te?». Un tremolio nella voce perché sapeva che ribaltare così la situazione avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un azzardo e scatenare il finimondo definitivamente.  
Ma Kate si paralizzò. Kalee sapeva quanto la bionda fosse abituata a far valere le proprie ragioni urlando, spintonando o scappando via e proprio questo l'aveva convinta a cambiare approccio con lei. Nessuno mai, inoltre, a parte Much aveva avuto la pazienza di tentare una nuova strada con lei e da Much Kaelee aveva tratto ispirazione.   
Poté leggere negli occhi chiari di Kate tutto il suo sgomento derivante, probabilmente, dal fatto che la giovane donna aveva messo in luce l'ovvio di tutta quella situazione, sua e di Kaelee stessa: non si comanda ad un cuore innamorato, non si governa un cuore in corsa, non si può indurlo a ragionare.  
  
«Kaelee... Guy è...», cominciò Kate, non troppo sicura su cosa fosse meglio fare in quella situazione. Dirle tutta la verità su Sir Guy di Gisborne oppure dare a quest'ultimo un'opportunità? L'istinto le suggeriva di mettere l'amica al corrente di ogni cosa così da fermare sul nascere quel sentimento che si sarebbe rivelato dannoso per Kaelee come lo era stato per Marian in precedenza. Pur non avendo vissuto in prima persona quelle vicende, Kate era a conoscenza di come erano andate le cose quando per diversi mesi sia lo Sceriffo che Robin e la sua banda si erano assentati da Nottingham e da Locksley per recarsi in Terra Santa.  
Vide Kaelee alzarsi di scatto, evidentemente pronta a fuggire e si fermò a riflettere. "In fondo quale diritto ho io di sventolare il suo passato ai quattro venti?".   
«Io ti considero un'amica... Ti chiedo solo di stare molto attenta», concluse infine sperando di non aver rovinato l'unico rapporto sereno che aveva in quel periodo della sua vita.  
  
Una leggera sorpresa si dipinse sul giovane volto di Kaelee, la quale fu felice di ciò che Kate aveva appena detto. Senza neanche pensarci la abbracciò forte e le disse che le voleva bene, che era contenta che avessero parlato e che, sì, sarebbe stata attenta e non avrebbe fatto sciocchezze. Le disse che arrivare a Locksley e trovare un'amica come lei le aveva dato nuova forza e che non desiderava altro che vivere lì con lei e con tutte le belle persone che aveva conosciuto.  
Le due si strinsero per diversi minuti, ma il cuore di Kaelee era ancora pesante, forse più pesante di prima, dopo quella conversazione. La ragazza si domandava riguardo le parole e la reazione di Kate, si chiedeva cosa potesse mai essere successo tra Kate e Guy di così terribile. Si interrogava riguardo il da farsi.  
«Ho bisogno di aria fresca e di stare un po' da sola», sussurrò tra i capelli biondi di Kate. «Non andrò lontano. Solo qualche passo qui attorno, promesso».  
Kate annuì e la lasciò andare.  
"Guy è... Cosa? Sposato? Un poco di buono? Un violento? Troppo grande per me? Troppo in alto per me? Cosa?". Ogni domanda era come un cappio attorno al collo, un sacco sulla testa. Si sentiva soffocare.  
Quindi, dopo essersi congedata pacificamente da Kate, Kaelee prese un abito idoneo e un mantello, li indossò, uscì dalla stanza, scese le scale, percorse la distanza che la separava dall'uscio e infine aprì quest'ultimo accompagnata dal battito frenetico del proprio cuore.  
L'aria della notte era più fresca di quanto si aspettasse, ma i pensieri che le ronzavano nella testa come vespe impazzite le fecero dimenticare tutto il resto e senza neanche accorgersene davvero prese a camminare più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quell'assurda giornata: la lite tra Kate e Much che le aveva riportato alla mente le infinite discussioni familiari; Allan che a quanto pareva avrebbe preferito essere qualcosa di più che un semplice amico per lei; gli occhi tristi di Much; l'assenza fisica di Guy e la sua presenza costante nel cuore e nella mente; la piccola discussione con Kate, le misteriose parole di lei e la consapevolezza di aver trovato un'amica.  
Kaelee sapeva che essere fuggita dal suo villaggio non significava essere salva dai problemi. Voleva soltanto dire lasciarsi alle spalle l'infelicità che l'attanagliava e relegarla al passato. La vita, Kaelee lo sapeva, sarebbe sempre stata colma di difficoltà, imprevisti, alterchi, questioni da risolvere.  
Ma c'era dell'altro e il cuore martellante nel petto glielo suggeriva con una forza straordinaria. Non a caso i passi la stavano conducendo esattamente dove nel profondo del suo cuore lei voleva essere.  
  
Guy era seduto a terra, davanti la porta della propria abitazione, e se la vedeva ancora con i fantasmi del suo passato.  
La rabbia, quella che lo aveva indotto ad uccidere Marian, aveva poi lasciato il posto alla disperazione.  
La disperazione al dolore.  
Il dolore alla rassegnazione.  
La rassegnazione al nulla.  
E in quel nulla, infine, aveva fatto timidamente capolino la sottile luce della speranza.  
Era iniziato tutto con Meg, la giovane donna che Isabella aveva prima salvato e poi condannato a morte, rinchiudendola nelle segrete del castello di Nottingham dove deteneva anche lui. Guy l'aveva soltanto intravista quella luce, ne aveva a malapena sentito il calore sulla pelle. Poi Meg era morta e il nulla aveva riguadagnato terreno.  
Non del tutto, però. Un uomo, per la precisione il padre di Robin creduto morto molti anni prima, aveva riaperto una minuscola feritoia in quell'oscurità rivelando l'esistenza di un fratello nato dal suo amore per la madre di Guy: Archer era il suo nome e ciò che rappresentava era un punto di unione tra Robin e Guy.  
Da quel preciso momento tutto ciò che Gisborne era stato lui stesso lo rinnegò divenendo fuorilegge insieme ai suoi fratelli, rischiando la morte insieme a loro.  
Già solo questo gli aveva regalato un po' di quella pace interiore di cui tanto aveva bisogno.  
La sottile lama di luce era a poco a poco diventata un piccolo foro, poi una frattura più grande, una piacevole pozza lucente nel bel mezzo del buio.  
Doveva solo permetterle di entrare definitivamente e riscaldarlo, eppure sembrava aver perso la chiave o non trovare la serratura perché qualcosa dentro di lui lo bloccava, gli impediva di essere felice, di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle.  
Oppure, forse, la chiave per la sua serratura non era ancora stata messa a punto. Così Guy era rimasto lì, in quella specie di limbo di luce e ombra, in attesa. In attesa di riprendersi da quella ferita, in attesa di poter uscire all'aria aperta, in attesa di poter andare in Chiesa a confessare ancora e ancora e ancora i suoi peccati a Tuck, in attesa di iniziare le ricerche della sua chiave. Ma alla fine era stata la chiave a trovare lui.  
  
Era stata la chiave a trovare lui.  
Kaelee era finita dinanzi alla casa di Guy e in quell'oscurità non l'aveva nemmeno visto, seduto a terra, vestito di buio nella notte.  
«Che ci faccio qui?», rifletté a voce alta, spaventando Guy che saltò in piedi.  
Gli ci volle un attimo a riconoscere la voce di lei. «Kaelee?», mormorò, sorpreso.  
La ragazza fu a sua volta spaventata dall'imponenza di quell'ombra scura contro l'abitazione. Nero su nero. Notte nella notte.  
«Guy...». Soltanto pronunciare quel nome le causò una specie di scossa alla punta delle dita, le fece annodare lo stomaco e le azzerò la salivazione.  
_"Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui"._  
_"Ti sei innamorata"._  
_"Non saprei dirlo. Non mi è mai accaduto prima"._  
Guy le si avvicinò. «Cosa ci fai in giro in piena notte?», le domandò accarezzandole il profilo del braccio. Con dolcezza.  
_"Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui"._  
_"Ti sei innamorata"._  
_"Non saprei dirlo. Non mi è mai accaduto prima"._  
Kaelee non aveva la minima idea di quali fossero i sentimenti di Guy per lei.  
Semplicemente non riusciva a desiderare la presenza di altri in quel momento. In ogni momento, in verità.  
_"Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lui"._  
_"Ti sei innamorata"._  
Kaelee non aveva chiari neanche i propri sentimenti per lui.  
_"Non saprei dirlo. Non mi è mai accaduto prima"._  
Aveva la sensazione che il braccio le andasse a fuoco.  
_"Ti sei innamorata"._  
"Forse. Sì, forse sono innamorata di lui", pensò. "Non faccio altro che immaginarlo accanto a me ogni volta che apro gli occhi a un nuovo giorno, quando preparo la colazione, quando esco per andare al mercato, quando sforno un vaso e mi accorgo di quanto mi sia venuto bene, quando vado a prendere l'acqua al pozzo, quando provo a leggere il libro di Allan, quando corro dal fabbro a chiedergli se la mia spada è pronta. Guy non ne sa nulla... O almeno spero che sia così, perché voglio fargli una sorpresa. I suoi occhi sono così belli... Perfino in questa oscurità riescono a risplendere".  
I pensieri di Kaelee erano un fiume in piena. E così anche le emozioni. Incontenibili.  
Il silenzio era assoluto attorno a loro, ma Kaelee aveva i timpani assordati dal battere frenetico del proprio cuore quando decise che l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento erano le braccia di Guy.  
Un passo. Un altro.  
La testa appoggiata al petto ampio di lui. Le palpebre abbassate. Le labbra piegate in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Ti cercavo». La risposta più sincera e naturale che potesse dargli. "Ti cercavo. Ti ho cercato per tutto il giorno. Ti cerco da tutta la vita".  
Le braccia, abbandonata la timidezza, andarono a cingergli la vita. Le mani lungo la schiena.  
Il cuore non accennava a rallentare, ma a Kaelee non importava.  
Guy si irrigidì, ma solo per un momento.  
Capì di avere la sua chiave e decise di aprire la porta, far entrare la luce.  
Abbracciò a sua volta la giovane Kaelee.  
E non provò altro che gioia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ricordo se quella che io ho chiamato Collina delle Croci abbia in realtà un altro nome. Si tratta di quella collina dove è sepolta la madre di Robin Hood, per intenderci. Perciò se qualcuno di voi ha una memoria migliore della mia, non esiti a farmelo presente.  
> Grazie a voi che vi siete fermati a leggere.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
